Lionflame
---- '''Lionflame '''is a shaggy, large, sturdy, muscular, bulky, long-haired, very dark gray tom with a broad face, a wide, furry head, thick, sleek, sturdy, broad, muscular shoulders, strong jaws, a torn right ear, a thick, bushy tail, wide, soft paws, thorn-sharp claws, a gray nose, very dark blue eyes, a dark blue front right leg, and three six-pointed stars along his tail. ---- (Still under edit) Lionkit is first seen tumbling over the nursery clearing with his sister,Brightkit. Catching his pelt in her claws, Brightkit holds him down with one paw placed on his neck, the other on his belly. While still on top, she says for him to surrender, or be banished to the edges of clan territory. Lionkit replies "Never," and flings himself upward in attempt to throw her off. He lands on his sister's shoulders and starts pummeling them with half-sheathed claws. Brightkit yowls and squirms under his claws, then buckled her legs in defeat. Thinking that he has won, Lionkit screeches softly, causing him to slacken his grip. Brightkit escapes his grasp and gripped his tail in her teeth. Yowling in protest, he was dragged backwards across the clearing. Petalfur swoops in and picks Brightkit up by her scruff, causing her to drop his tail. Lionkit frantically licked his tail in attempt to stop the stinging. Brightkit claims that they were just playing and Lionkit growls that they were not. Ignoring him, she asks to go outside for she was hungry. When given approval, both kits raced to the entrance of the den, but Petalfur called to them before they exited to not fight. Lionkit leaps out of the den and blinks away the glare of the sun. He spots Spottedear and Goldwing basking in a pool of sunlight. Bluestar was in deep conversation with her deputy, Redfur outside his den. Tigerleaf emerged from the warriors' den and heads over to the apprentices' den, where all the apprentices were chatting quietly, stopping only when she gives them orders. They all head out of camp. Lionkit notices that Brightkit was staring at the fresh-kill pile on the other side of the camp. A plump squirrel topped the pile of mice and birds and he saw her tail quivering in excitement. Lionkit glances at the thorn barrier as Ravenpaw returns with a water vole and a starling. She bounds over to the pile and places her catches near the bottom, then walks over to the two kits. Ravenpaw asks what they were doing and Brightkit answers that she was hungry. She then asks how the apprentice can hunt so well, and Ravenpaw replies that she practices. She drops into a crouch and creeps forward slowly. Lionkit races up claiming that he wanted to try. Dropping down like she demonstrated, he crept forward, trying his best to still hid quivering tail. Brightkit points out that his tail was moving the whole time, and he angrily tells her to try. His gaze drifted back to the fresh-kill pile, distracting him. Suddenly Brightkit pounces into his side, bowling him over. She was flailing her paws at his muzzle, drawing blood. Ravenpaw screeches and drags her off. Lionkit was crouched unmoving, pain and confusion coming off of him in waves, making him tremble. Ravenpaw had disappeared, but returned and started lapping at his stinging muzzle. Spottedear appeared at his side, rubbing a poultice on his wound and wrapping his muzzle in cobwebs. Turning his head toward Brightkit, he saw her dash out of the camp. Petalfur emerges from the nursery and squeals in horror at his savaged muzzle.